With the complexity and volume of health-related information in today's modern world, healthcare consumers, and even clinicians, often struggle with comprehending how this information influences a person's health. A lab result indicating that a person's ApoB level is elevated has little effect on the typical healthcare consumer because it lacks any type of visceral, personal impact. As well, healthcare consumers often have little idea how their current lifestyle decisions or health conditions will impact their lives, both physically and mentally, in the future.